


A Spark That Becomes a Fire

by ThreeLittleDucks



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Colonist (Mass Effect), War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeLittleDucks/pseuds/ThreeLittleDucks
Summary: Who is Commander Shepard?





	1. Anderson

_ How did I meet the Commander? Well that was a long time ago. Longer than you expect. When exactly? I can’t tell you the exact time, but I can tell you the date. April 11, 2172. _

 

I was taking public transit in Vancouver. Can’t remember why. When this young woman gets on the tram. She was already fairly tall, even before the standard enhancements soldiers get. She looked around the cab and spotted me. Hard not to, there were only...five other people onboard if I remember correctly. And I was the only one wearing an Alliance uniform.

The uniform was probably why she walked over to me and asked if she could sit down. Like I said there were only a handful of people on board, and plenty of empty seats. So there had to be something about me that she wanted.

I can count on one hand the number of times I’ve seen Shepard physically nervous. That was the first. She kept wringing her hands and taking deep breaths. So I tried talking to her.

It started with little things. I asked her about the weather, believe it or not. We talked about nothing for a few minutes before I asked her if she was from the city. She said no.

She said she was from Mindoir.

Everything came out after that. She told me how she had lost everyone in that batarian raid. She told me that she had turned eighteen that day and was on her way to enlist. She told me that she believed that if even one more soldier could be the difference to prevent another tragedy she was going to be that soldier.

I saw something in her eyes that day. A spark.

A spark that became a fire.


	2. Inquiry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Commander Shepard?

The Commander’s recent accomplishments are not in question. It’s her background we want to know more of.

 

Melody Shepard was born to a farming family on the human colony of Mindoir. Lost everyone in the Batarian raid of 2170. Her biotic abilities manifested a year later from secondary exposure to element zero. A year after that, she enlisted at the age of eighteen in the Alliance Military.

She then served with distinction, making a name for herself in Black Arrow, a part of the Alliance’s counterterrorism operations, before being asked to attend the Interplanetary Combatives Academy.

After achieving N7 designation Shepard continued to perform above and beyond the call of duty. This culminated in her actions during the Skyllian Blitz. The Commander rallied the colonist to repel the attack. When hostile forces breached the perimeter, she single handedly repelled the assault until reinforcements arrived.

To put it plainly Commander Shepard is a born hero


	3. Like a Flash

_ I was formally introduced to Commander Shepard on board Arcturus Station, in the Normandy’s docking bay. She made quite the impression. _

 

“Lieutenant Alenko, Corporal Jenkins.” The pair recognized the tall woman striding towards them. Most everyone in the Alliance would have. They didn’t just hand out the Star of Terra like candy. That didn’t prepare them for the sheer magnitude of her presence. The aura of confidence, the easy way she smiled.

 

_ In hindsight, I’m glad Jenkins started babbling just then. It took me a moment to compose myself. After all it wasn’t everyday you met a legend. _

 

“Commander Shepard, ma’am. It’s an honor to meet you, ma’am.”

“At ease Corporal.” That easy smile never left her face as the Commander turned to the Lieutenant and gave him a nod. “Welcome to the Normandy. I’m the ship’s XO and squad leader. We’ll be leaving shortly on a shakedown run to Eden Prime. I understand you’re from there Corporal.”

“Yes ma’am.” Jenkins spotted something over the Commander’s shoulder. “Who’s that, ma’am?”

Shepard didn’t turn to look. “Spectre Nihlus Kryik. The Normandy was funded by the Council as a joint human-turian project. He will be observing the Normandy’s operations on their behalf.”

“A Council Spectre?”

Shepard held up a hand, “Please save any further questions until the ship is underway.” Just than a the loudspeaker blared announcing the time until the Normandy’s departure. “Get your gear on board and stowed for takeoff. I’ll see you onboard.”

And with that she was she was off to the other side of the docks, voice raised, calling out to some workers.

 

_ It was like that for a lot of people. Meeting Shepard. She would come into the room like a flash of light filling it up like nothing else. _

_ I think I fell in love a little that day. _


End file.
